dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ninja Murasaki is Coming!
ムラサキ |Rōmaji title = Ninja Murasaki Sanjō |Literal title = Enter Ninja Murasaki |Series = DB |Number = 37 |Saga = Red Ribbon Army Saga |Manga = Purple People Beater *The 4½ Tatami Mat Flip |Airdate = November 5, 1986 |English Airdate = February 21, 2002 |Previous = Major Metallitron (episode) Major Metallitron |Next = Five Murasakis }} ムラサキ |''Ninja Murasaki Sanjō''|lit. "Enter Ninja Murasaki"}} is the ninth episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga and the thirty-seventh episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 5, 1986. Its original American airdate was February 21, 2002. Summary Goku goes up the stairs onto the 4th floor of the Muscle Tower. He walks around complaining about how dark it is. Kunai start flying towards Goku, but he dodges all of them. The lights come on and a forest is revealed. Goku hears the voice of Ninja Murasaki. Goku then realizes where it is coming from and barely dodges Murasaki's kunai. Goku picks up a rock and says that it is his turn. Then Ninja Murasaki starts jumping around quickly, but Goku hits him with the rock into a tree. Then Ninja Murasaki says that he can never find him, but Goku finds him behind a flag. Then, Murasaki asks Goku to close his eyes and count to thirty, while Ninja Murasaki hides. Goku counts to twenty five, but gets stuck on twenty six. He opens his eyes, to see that Ninja Murasaki is about to hide under a hollow rock. Goku restarts his count to thirty. Once he finished, he immediately starts searching for Murasaki. He looks everywhere for Ninja Murasaki, but can't seem to find him. He walks into a house, and looks under a board to see a lot of dirty magazines. He then goes back outside to see a pipe under water. Goku goes back into the house and gets a teapot off of the stove. He take the teapot and pours it down the pipe. Ninja Murasaki jumps out of the water and yells at Goku, because he burnt his tongue. Murasaki tells Goku to follow him, to see if he could keep up, so Goku runs after him. Ninja Murasaki is surprised that Goku is catching up. He throws spikes onto the ground and Goku steps on them. Goku then, runs back into the house, where he finds some sandals. They keep running until Ninja Murasaki is out of breath. They then start to fight, as Murasaki pulls out his sword and Goku uses his Power Pole. Ninja Murasaki jumps into the air and is about to lunge at Goku, but Goku sticks is Power Pole into the ground and moves away. Then Ninja Murasaki lands on the pole, as it goes up his behind. He starts to scream in pain and jump around. Goku then, pulls it out and Ninja Murasaki is in pain. He gets up and attacks. Goku slices his sword and Ninja Murasaki yells at him. Then he challenges Goku to fight him unarmed. Goku accepts, but Ninja Murasaki has a metal boomerang behind his back and throws it at Goku. Goku dodges it, but it comes back and hits him on the back of his head. Major Events *Goku faces the Ninja Murasaki on the fourth floor. Battles *Goku vs. Ninja Murasaki Appearances Characters *Goku *Suno *General White *Ninja Murasaki *Major Metallitron Locations *Jingle Village *Muscle Tower Objects *Power Pole *Dirty magazine *Sasanishiki Differences from the Manga *Suno's appearance where she prays for Goku is exclusive to the anime. *General White's description and his visions of Ninja Murasaki defeating other Ninja is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, when Goku knocks Murasaki out of the tree, he drops a photo of two women in their underwear then frantically demands it back when Goku picks it up. This does not happen in the manga. *Goku searches the house near the pond that Murasaki is hiding in to find a stew and a hidden stash of Dirty Magazines in the anime. This too does not happen in the manga as he notices him in the pond immediately. Trivia *At the start of the episode, Major Metallitron can be seen through General White's viewscreen. However, he appears to have his left hand intact despite it having been destroyed by Goku's Power Pole in the previous episode. *One of the fighters in Murasaki's flashback resembles Spade from Fist of the North Star. Funimation likely noticed the resemblance since, in their dub, White has the line "You are already dead.", the main catchphrase of Kenshiro. *In the Japanese version and manga, Goku gets stuck on the number 18 before he asks Murasaki what number comes afterward. In the English dub, Goku gets stuck on 25. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 37 (BD) pt-br:Chegou o Ninja Púrpura es:Episodio 37 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 037 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga Category:Dragon Ball